Schoolhouse Fun
by rumpelstiltskinsmagic
Summary: Emma drags Killian to the school to help her chaperone one of Henry's dances, and he can't help but attempt to spice things up a little.


Killian had fought tooth and nail to not have to go to this thing, and just when Emma had given in and told him he could stay home, she came out of the bedroom in a floral sundress that showed off her legs in a sinful way, and that was it. He was going. Because he'd be damned if he would let anyone else look at his girl with the same gaze he was currently gracing her with. Nope, he needed to be there by her side all night.

And it was of endless amusement to Emma how quickly he changed his mind and scampered off into the bedroom to put on a pair of slacks and a dress shirt, which she had to force him to at least button a little more than he usually did because they were going to a middle school dance after all. They were throwing some 'spring fling' type of dance for the kids, and Henry had asked Emma if she wanted to volunteer to be one of the chaperones. Of course, she volunteered Killian as well because Snow and Charming would both be there, and she didn't want to go alone.

They were assigned to the punch table, which consisted of simply standing behind the long white table and watching over the drinks and cookies. Simple enough. Killian was bored out of his mind, but he tried to at least look a little alive as he stood there, staring at the cookies like he didn't quite understand what they were.

"Why is it in the shape of a flower?" he asked curiously, frowning when Emma laughed at him.

"Because it's a spring dance, and flowers are springy."

"But how do they get it like that?"

"A cookie cutter. I'll show you sometime." She'd long since given up on trying to explain things that she could easily show him because he always just ended up asking more questions until she got exasperated and showed him anyway.

"Yeah, but…" Killian forgot his next question when he glanced down at Emma and realized he could see right down the front of her dress. his eyes widening as he bit back a grin. "You're not wearing a bra, Swan."

His comment made her raise a hand to her breasts, covering herself hastily so he'd stop looking. "I don't need to with this dress. Stop staring, there are kids everywhere." But she knew now that he realized that, he wouldn't stop. He'd tease her the rest of the night and make it incredibly difficult for her to resist him.

Emma tried to continue staring out at the dance floor from their vantage point in the corner of the gym, but she could feel Killian's eyes on her, willing her to look back at him, but she couldn't let herself. She knew the way he was looking at her - mouth set in the smallest smirk, eyes boring blazing holes into her, conveying just how much he wanted her without needing to say a single word or even move.

"Stop looking at me like that," she tried in a hushed voice but to no avail.

"Like what?" he inquired innocently, never looking away, just patiently waiting for her to give in. And he knew she would.

"You know like what. _Stop_." But then she turned her head, saw that expression, and could instantly feel the wetness starting to pool between her legs. _Damn it_.

"It's not my fault you chose not to wear a bra. You even made me button my shirt all the way!" And just to be the cheeky bastard that he was, he unbuttoned a few of the top buttons before putting his arm around Emma, pulling her against his side.

She ignored him for a good while as they stood there, not speaking to him and certainly not glancing over at the newly exposed area of his chest that she was dying to press her hand against. They didn't acknowledge one another at all until the moment she felt his hand creeping down her back.

"Killian…" she warned, unable to do much besides that because she didn't want to draw attention to them.

There was no stopping him, however, and his hand continued until it was cupping her ass through the dress, making her bite her lip in a combination of anger and pleasure because he _knew_ she liked it when he did that. Killian didn't stop there, though. Finding the hem of her dress, he slipped his hand underneath, running calloused fingers along the smooth skin of the back of her thigh, being careful that the front of her dress stayed in place. Thank god she'd worn something loose.

"You've got to be kidding me. We cannot do this here!" Emma was clearly squirming, but she couldn't quite get herself to stop him.

"Then let's go outside, darling. I've no qualms about this."

Oh, how she knew that. There was no way that they could just leave without her parents noticing, so she refused to give in. Someone had to be at the table, and if they both left, it would be beyond obvious _why_.

"We're staying right here," Emma insisted.

"Suit yourself," was his final comment before his fingers moved between her legs, rubbing back and forth over the extremely thin scrap of fabric he found there. Needless to say, it hid nothing, and he could feel just how much he'd truly gotten to her, which only spurred him on. "My, my, someone's certainly lying to themselves about what they want."

Rolling her eyes, Emma squeezed her legs together, trying to cut off his access, but he simply left his hand there, and her eyes darted around to make sure there was no one coming in their direction. Pushing her underwear to the side, his fingers brushed her clit, and she had to bite down hard on her lip to keep from making any sounds. "Killian, please." That was a _please stop_ not _please give me more_, but he took it to mean the latter anyway and stuck just the tip of his finger against her entrance.

Well, she certainly had had enough of this. Screw it all, she wanted him. The fire deep in her stomach had already started burning, and he was the only one who could put it out. So without further ado, Emma forced his hand back down to his side, fixed the back of her dress, and started walking toward the exit.

Killian didn't even bother checking to make sure no one was watching them, he just followed Emma right out into the hallway, a smug look on his face as he waited for her to show him where exactly they were going.

Emma walked down one hallway and turned the corner into another, wanting to be as far as possible from the gym because she'd realized real quick that with Killian, it was nearly impossible to keep quiet. She tried a bunch of the classroom doors, finally finding one that was unlocked and stepped inside, pulling her pirate in after her before quickly closing it again and pulling the shade down over the window.

"Impatient, are we?" Killian teased, though he wasn't one to talk. It was a very good thing indeed that they'd gotten out of there when they did because the bulge in his pants was too big not to notice, and Emma would have lost her nerve the moment she saw it.

"Shut up." With that, she went for his belt, but he grabbed both of her hands in his one, effectively putting a stop to her intention to get his pants off.

"I'm not done with you yet, sweetheart," he purred, spinning them around so her back was pressed against the wall.

He kneeled in front of her, lifting her dress up to her waist where she grabbed onto it and held it up, the anticipation of his nearing mouth making her legs quiver in her heels. He teased her mercilessly, of course, kissing her inner thighs, nosing at the crease between her hip and leg, mouth hot on her skin but not where she wanted it.

"Put your leg over my shoulder," he instructed, and because she knew he wouldn't continue until she did, Emma complied instantly, the back of her knee resting on him now. It left her spread apart and vulnerable, and he wasted absolutely no time in getting to work once that was the case.

At the same time she felt his tongue, she also felt two of his fingers, pressing against and in her, making her cry out even as she tried to muffle it with her hand. She knew they didn't really have time for this. They needed to just fuck, get it out of their systems, and go back to chaperoning, but she'd found that he was usually not interested in a quick fuck when it came to her. He liked to make her feel good first, make sure she was satisfied before they even got to the actual fucking, and though she couldn't' say she didn't love that about him, it was making this whole sneaking off and hoping to not get caught thing a little difficult.

But Killian knew just how to get her over the edge quickly, so he wouldn't tease anymore because he too knew they didn't have a lot of time. He stroked her walls until he found the spot that made her instantly tighten around him and then kept moving his fingers against it quickly while his tongue stopped greedily lapping at her long enough to find that little bundle that was aching for attention.

The combination made Emma arch off the wall slightly, fingers threading through his hair, feeling her orgasm rushing toward her at full speed, and she whimpered pathetically during the intense build up, needing it so bad that it almost hurt. Relief washed over her moments later as her body shook, pulling her under into a sea of pleasure that made her completely forget about where they were and how wrong it was. Her fingers relaxed their grip on him, body wanting to go limp, but her leg that he was supporting kept her where she was.

"Come here, love," Killian murmured as he returned her leg to her, stood up, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and pulled her gently by the waist over to the wooden desk at the front of the room. Emma held onto his arm, following him eagerly on shaky legs that still hadn't recovered fully from the assault to her senses she'd just endured.

_Finally_, she could have him. Finally, she'd get to feel _him_.

Without needing to be told, Emma leaned over the desk, spreading her legs as she pulled the back of her dress up, hearing the sound of his belt being undone and the zipper on his pants being pulled down frantically. And then he was there, thrusting into her wet heat with a guttural groan, and it must have been too much for him to handle all at once right then because he paused, fingers digging into her hip as he leaned forward to kiss the back of her neck.

Killian slowly pulled out of her, almost all of the way, before he slammed into her again, eliciting a long moan from Emma as the desk slid forward a couple inches. She felt so tight around him that it almost made him dizzy, and the angle let him thrust in deep so that he was filling her to the brim. "Fuck, Emma," was all he could manage to say as he continued at a slow pace, rocking his hips forward and never stopping until their skin touched, until they were pressed as close as can be against each other.

He let go of her hip so he could grab the front of her dress and tug it down enough to feel one of her breasts, cupping it and squeezing gently as he started to move faster, head resting on the back of Emma's shoulder.

If anyone walked in now, there would be no hiding this, no coming up with excuses and saying 'this isn't what it looks like.' Because it was exactly what it looked like. Better, actually, than what it looked like because Emma was already seeing stars. Her nails dug desperately into the wood, wanting so badly to beg him to go faster, but she loved the way he was driving into her and then slowly backing his way out, letting her feel every inch of him before he did it all over again. Words wouldn't come, so she settled for sounds.

Lots of sounds.

Emma tried to keep quiet. She really did, but when he started rocking his hips faster, rolling her nipple between his fingers, and whispering how 'bloody amazing she looked bent over the desk with her legs spread just for him,' she couldn't help it. Whimpers and moans and cries fell over her lips, one after the other, over and over, as she held on for dear life as the desk continued moving across the floor, and they moved with it.

A few more quick, hard thrusts later, and Emma came again, eyes shut tight, teeth grinding down against her bottom lip to keep her from screaming. She knew he loved it when she screamed - yes, literally screamed - his name, but this was so not the place for that, even if they were already being loud as hell.

Killian was spilling into her barely seconds later, the feeling of her warm, damp walls pulsating around him triggering his release. He had to move his hand to the desk to keep from crushing her beneath him, and when he pulled out of her, he was aching to kiss, realizing just how long it had been since he'd kissed Emma last. She'd kissed him as a 'thank you' for coming before they entered the gym, and that had been hours ago. Too long. Too, _too_ long.

She picked herself up off the desk, feeling sated and off balance, and she watched as he buckled his belt again, wondering why he was doing it as hastily as he'd unbuckled it when he was suddenly right in front of her, his lips crashing against hers in a bruising kiss that quite literally took her breath away. Emma didn't question it, though, just wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to allow his impatient tongue the access it was searching for.

Days could have passed for all she cared as they stood there, pouring out all of the passion they'd just expressed again, lips moving flawlessly together as they always did. When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing heavily, chests heaving as they pressed their foreheads together. Emma barely had time to catch her breath after that mind-blowing orgasm she'd received, and she was in a heady haze now after that kiss.

"God, I love you," she murmured, a smile quirking her lips up at the corners. This had been a fantastic idea, even if it was going to be in the back of her mind every time she was in the school for any reason now.

"I love you, too, darling." Killian smirked, fully satisfied that he'd managed to weasel his way out of that god awful _dance _or whatever it was called, if only for a little bit, so he could enjoy Emma in that pretty little number she was wearing.

"We should really go back." Her tone of voice suggested that she didn't want to, but they had no choice.

"Yes, we should. We can always continue this later."

"Ha. You hope you get that lucky." Emma's smirk mirrored his as she stepped away from the desk that they'd moved about two feet from its original position.

"Oh, that I do."

Lacing their fingers, they left the classroom behind and made their way back down the hallway. Emma had almost completely forgotten that her parents were there, but as they were just about to reach the gymnasium doors, they almost ran smack into Snow and Charming.

"Where were you?" Snow asked, looking worried.

"We, uh, just…we, uh…" _Brilliant, Emma_.

"I just asked her to show me where the bathrooms were," Hook cut in, recovering quickly enough that maybe they wouldn't notice how nervous Emma was.

Charming seemed to accept that answer easily enough, giving them a nod. Whether that was because he just didn't want to accept the real reason behind their disappearance or because he really wasn't paying that much attention, Emma didn't care. As long as he didn't make that face he always made when he saw the two of them kissing, she was cool with it.

"Oh, well, you should get back in there," was Snow's only response before she and her husband started making their way back as well.

And Emma had thought they'd gotten away with it...until her mother wandered over to her about ten minutes later, whispered, "You should probably tell Hook his fly is down," and then sauntered off with a tiny smirk on her lips and a knowing gleam in her eyes.

Damn. So close.


End file.
